Say'ri/Awakening Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 16 Vs. Cervantes * Cervantes: ...Eh wot?! It cannot be! Say'ri—my mortal enemy... * Say'ri: General Cervantes... Your reputation—and your gut—precedes you. * Cervantes: But we have met in battle before, girl! Have you forgotten?! Not long ago, you and I, locked in deadly combat. I was sure we had won the day until you appeared... * Say'ri: ...Your beard again? Can you talk of nothing else, you imperial pig?! * Cervantes: Ap-PEARED! I said "appeared"! Just...never mind! Chapter 18 Vs. Yen'fay * Say'ri: Brother. I won't ask you why... We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live. * Yen'fay: I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness. * Say'ri: But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?! * Yen'fay: ...... * Say'ri: Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words! Chapter 19 Vs. Walhart * Say'ri: Walhart! * Walhart: Hmm? The princess of Chon'sin? It's a wonder you still live. * Say'ri: I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant. Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all? The torture of watching friends, family...my entire kingdom perish? The fresh hell of each new day with no respite in sight? * Walhart: Pain is a concern of men. And respite? Beg that from your gods. Your concerns are not mine. I have risen to a higher plane of existence. * Say'ri: Then today you come crashing down to the hell you've made of this one. Chapter 20 Vs. Excellus * Excellus: ...You. ...YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING! * Say'ri: I only pray my brother is watching... Yen'fay, guide my hand! Recuitment Chapter 15 Talk w/ Chrom * Say'ri: Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League! You have my gratitude! * Chrom: You know of our cause? * Say'ri: Of course! I would speak with you more—but first, perhaps... * Chrom: ...Ah, yes. Time enough for that once the fighting is finished. Paralogue 21 Talk w/ Yen'fay * Say'ri:: Yen'fay! Mercy, but this cannot be! How are you alive?! * Yen'fay: Forgive me, Say'ri, but I am not the brother you knew. * Say'ri:: How can you say such when I see you stand before me?! * Yen'fay: Because it is truth. I am Yen'fay, yet not the Yen'fay kin to you. I do not belong in this world. * Say'ri:: Fie me, Brother, but I do not ken it. How can... Wait! Yen'fay! Don't go! Event Tiles *"From whence did this come?" (item) *"I have taken up the study of politics. I must do all that I can to help lead my people." (exp) *"I train with every free moment, yet still it does not suffice." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"If I may ask, how do you spend your idle hours in camp?" (free time) *"Have you any dreams? It need not always be distressing to ponder the future." (dreams) *"Our foes have grown strong of late. Mayhap we could join our might in the next battle." (team up) *"Zounds! You look spirited. Did you steal off last night for a bit of secret training?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"I perform what services I can for the Ylissean army. 'Tis the least I can do." (free time) *"I dream of restoring Chon'sin to glory." (dreams) *"Very well. I am not too proud to accept the help, nor offer mine in return." (team up) *"Nay. I was simply remembering more joyful times in Chon'sin." (happy) Asking - Married *"Vow to me that you will stay alive, my love. I have lost too many companions already." (promise) *"I must confess, Robin, you have stolen my heart anew with your bravery." (compliment) *"I find my thoughts wandering to you of late. You have captured my heart utterly." (love) *"What are you hiding there, Robin? My sharp eye detects a prize." (gift) Replying - Married *"Aye, I swear it. I know too well the pain of being left behind." (promise) *"Fie! Must you toss those words about so idly? I am not used to such compliments." (compliment) *"Shh! These whisperings of love out to be saved for a more...private place." (love) *"I bought you some cakes. ...Oh, fie! Just eat them and stop glaring." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, will you not train with me? I long to see what you can do." (train) *"Morgan, might I get you aught you need? My daughter deserves the best." (gift) *"Morgan, are you unwell? You have an air of fatigue about you." (concern) *"How strange it is to learn I have a daughter, Morgan. Can you tell me of the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Aye, that’s the spirit. But I must prepare myself before facing my own blood!" (train) *"Then set aside some time for us to talk. We spend too much time training and fighting." (gift) *"Worry not! I’ve no troubles I cannot overcome on my own." (concern) *"I would not know where to begin, but I agree—‘tis a conversation to be had. Let me share one lesson I have learned: trust your family, no matter what. I was forced to turn my blade upon my brother: I do not wish the same for you." (story) Asking - Yen'fay *"Brother, do you have any dreams?" (dreams) *"Brother, let us join our blades in the coming battle." (team up) *"Brother, I can see you are in high spirits. It pleases me to see you at peace again." (happy) *"Brother, how do you pass the hours when the fighting has subsided?" (free time) Replying - Yen'fay *"I dream of restoring Chon'sin to glory. We share one dream, brother." (dreams) *"I aid Chrom in what ways I can. 'Tis the least I can do." (free time) *"Aye, verily. Mayhap you are not the same Yen'fay, but you are still flesh and blood." (happy) Level Up *"Rarely have I felt such a surge of strength!" (6+ stats up) *"I shall use this power for the people!" (4-5 stats up) *"I must do more!" (2-3 stats up) *"Fie! I've little to show for my effort." (0-1 stat up) *"I´ve come this far with the help of my friends." (0-1 stat up, most stats maxed) Class Change *"Every sword must be tempered in its time." Armory *"Forgive me... I know these funds belong to Ylisse." (buying) *"Mayhap I have a thing or two we could put to market." (selling) *"Aye, a sharp weapon is second only to a sharp wit." (forging) Barracks Alone *"The fates favor me, it seems. Today I feel ready to cut down the fiercest enemies." (surge) *"How to proceed? ...What would my brother do?" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. See anything on your rounds?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. How rare to find you here." (midday) *"Good even to you, Robin. Will you be retiring for the night?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Your diligence at all hours is truly humbling." (night) *"I hear it is your birthday, Robin. May it be a splendid one." (Robin's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Well met, Robin. The morning air is bracing, is it not?" (morning) *"Well met, Robin. What are your intentions for the day?" (midday) *"Well met, Robin. The stars are so lovely tonight." (evening) *"Well met, Robin. Sleep well tonight." (night) *"I hear it's your birthday, Robin. Shall we celebrate together? (birthday) Roster The upright and dignified princess of the Chon'sin dynasty. Her old-fashioned speech and manners set her apart from the Ylisseans. She loves her brother Yen'fay fiercely. The most talented skin diver. Born on January 11th. Help Description The eloquent, high-spirited princess of Chon'sin. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Support Boost *"Stay together." *"It begins." *"My strength is yours!" *"En garde!" *"Be ready!" *"Keep your wits about you!" *"There is hope!" *"Fight and live!" Dual Strike *"Allow me!" *"Come!" *"Heh." *"Face us both!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"I am here!" *"No!" Critical *"Submit!" *"Guide me!" *"Die!" *"Now!" Enemy Defeated *"A fight well won." *"Victory." *"Farewell." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I am indebted." *"My gratitude." *"Mercy friend." Defeated By Enemy *"Ngh, fie on me." Death/Retreat Category:Quote